welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizens
Citizens are non-player characters (NPCs) in Welcome to Bloxburg. Most NPCs are dummies that only exist to allow the player to work at a job. Notable Citizens As of right now, there are six notable citizens in Bloxburg that offer the player jobs, guide them and sell items. Tom Thomas (Tom) is the tutorial guide of Bloxburg. He guides new users through multiple game functions and offers information on how to play. He gives the player $2500, allows the player to select their home and offers general helpful advice to the player. Susan Joiner Susan Joiner is the owner of Fancy Furniture. She offers no discount on furniture, so there's an unknown purpose why she's there. Jack Lumber Jack Lumber is the owner of Lovely Lumber. He offers the Woodcutter job to the player. He tells the player that every lumber person in his family is named Jack. Jack is also the only Citizen to have another Package for his body. Glen the Janitor Glen the Janitor is the owner of Green Clean. He offers the Janitor job to the player. Mike Carson Mike Carson is the owner of Mike's Motors. He offers the Mechanic job to the player, and also sells various vehicles to the player. The Fisherman The Fisherman operates The Fishing Hut. He offers the player the Fisherman job. He is most likely a retired fisherman who has been fishing before the player was even alive. Regular Citizens Regular citizens have the default ROBLOX face except for the Gazblox Lady. Pizza Cashiers The Pizza Cashiers are dummies that prevent you from getting the "Cashier at Pizza Planet" job. There are 4 of them. One is dark-skinned, the other three are light-skinned. Pizza Delivery Dummies These dummies deliver the pizza you can order on your phone. They wear the red shirt and bring a Pizza Planet marked pizza box. The dummies spawn near the mailbox and wait for you to come and get your pizza. Burger Delivery Dummies The burger delivery dummies are the same as the pizza dummies, but they wear a blue shirt. Unlike the pizza delivery dummies that hold a pizza box, the burger dummies hold a plate of unboxed burgers. Ordinary Dummies These characters are the customers for nearly every job in-game except for stocker, janitor, woodcutter and fisherman. Beat Nightclub's Workers Beat Nightclub has two dummies that sell Bloxy Cola and Grape Juice, the most expensive drink in the game. And in 0.6.4 they started selling Orange Juice and Apple Juice. Downtown Gazblox Lady She sells food at the downtown Gazblox. Unknown Citizens Ben Ben is an unseen character who is the possible owner of Ben's Ice Cream. It is likely that he is retired or deceased. Trivia * The max population in Bloxburg is about 83. * You are able to sell Tom in build mode. * Tom was rumored to be the kid in the Christmas 2017 family icon. Gallery DS-0v4-VAAAIQEN.jpg|Cashier scanning what the customer bought. Images.jpeg|Citizens walking in and out of the Pizza Planet. Workin.PNG|Another cashier and customer. Maxresdefault.jpg|A picture of Pizza Planet, with the cashiers seen in it. Pizza Planet 2-0.jpg|A person giving a dummy pizza. Mikes motors interior.png|Mike Carson is seen in this photo of what is inside of Mike's Motors. Unknown-3.jpeg|Glen seen while his job is being chosen. Bloxy Burger-0.jpg|A dummy at Bloxy Burgers waiting for their order to be taken. Hair Stylez.jpg|A citizen getting a haircut. SadMan.png|Sad Tom. Mike's Motors.jpg|If you look very closely, you see citizens. BloxyBurgers.png|Citizens in Bloxy Burgers. Pizza Cashiers-0.PNG|The pizza cashiers. File:WtB-NewYear.png|The thumbnail for the New Year. File:WtB-Halloween.png|The thumbnail for the Halloween. File:WtB-Christmas.png|The thumbnail for the Christmas. File:WtB-Christmas-2.png|Another thumbnail for the Christmas. Category:Game Functions Category:Jobs Category:Locations